real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Buddyrichiedonmoochie
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Graham Young page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AmethystKnight (Talk) 16:13, November 9, 2012 Caligula Why remove "Deceased Villains"? We both know he's dead. Removing Pages If a user removes a page, you may be happy to know that you can just undo his revision and it will automatically re-appear. Also, this anonymous user was NOT supposed to be blanking pages. However, if you feel that a page does not need to be on here, do NOT blank it and put a reason for the deletion candidacy. Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 16:59, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Correct, and if you see a user completely blanking a page, please contact another user or inform that userCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) The only administrators who come on here are AmethystKnight and Inferno Pendragon, but they are almost never on here.Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:16, November 18, 2012 (UTC) and yes, he is blockedCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:19, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Absurd Absurd was the first article on hereCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 23:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Good Grief He was under Absolute Evil because the person who put it there did not know that he did good things too, and he is nowhere near as bad as some dictators (like Hitler, Franco, or Al-Bashir) are, look up wikipedia and see for yourself (philantrophy) Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 16:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Jerks and bullies are NOT the same thing 21:32, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Its under templatesCrayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 17:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome to know what King Abdullah of Saudi Arabia does. 19:28, January 6, 2013 (UTC)69.126.217.203 Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Buddyrichiedonmoochie, would you like to join the Skippy Shorts Wiki at this link? http://www.skippyshorts.wikia.com/ Also check out his YouTube channels to see more of him! HIS MAIN CHANNEL: http://www.youtube.com/user/skippyshorts HIS SECOND CHANNEL: http://www.youtube.com/user/skippythe2nd This wiki needs a lot of help! -- TheSitcomLover 1:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC) 10 Worst Dictators 10. Meles Zanawi 9. Robert Mugabe 8. King Mswanti II 7. Yahya Jemmah 6. Yoweki Kalibula Musevini 5. Bashir Al-Assad (possibly #1) 4. Islam Karimov 3. Desi Bouterse 2. Isaias Afwerki 1. Omar Al-BashirThat Dawg 21:30, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright (response to my, Crayzee Dawg 101,'s wallpost) It's a villains website, and this is my opinion on who the worst current leaders are - CD101 Look; we don't need Justin Bieber on here, and that was the new cfd photoThat Dawg 00:11, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Ahmendajad Do you think he really deserves to go under Absolute Evil, because in my opinion he isnt a guy with a personality I particularly like at ALL, but I dont see him on the same level as the pages on there. That Dawg 00:29, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Crayzee Why "Oswald" page should be deleted In reality(And I think that you know this too sir)Oswald has NEVER been confirmed to be the murderer of President Kennedy, nor has he EVER been confirmed to be the murderer of Officer Tippit. Defenders maintain that the case against Oswald is airtight, and that were he to stand trial today he would be found guilty of the assassination. Critics, on the other hand, assert that Oswald was framed, that the case against him is flawed at almost every point, and that an impartial jury would acquit him in a trial where the normal legal standards of evidence were applied. In their view, not only is there far more than a reasonable doubt about Oswald's guilt, but the available evidence shows he did not shoot the President. These critics also believe that Kennedy was killed as the result of a conspiracy. George De Mohrenschildt (9 H 255) testified that Oswald was an admirer of President Kennedy and had praised him, considered Oswald a man "with no hatred in him." Since Oswald denied killing anyone and since there is still theories on the Assassination of JFK, I don't see why it could come to this wiki. I'd highly recommend PRESUMED GUILTY, How and why the Warren Commission framed Lee Harvey Oswald(1976) Problem The problem here is that they have been deleted already; and we are tired of seeing the Justin Bieber picture; you don't have a problem with me blanking other pages though. Also; any page that is deleted will stay blanked with the "Candidate for deletion" category.22:06, April 5, 2013 (UTC)That Dawg Oh very well. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 13:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) A little help In the "Organization" category, could you help me remove and individuals like Hitler and Kim Jong il from the category since it is about Organizations.That Dawg 15:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) How many individuals are in the category? Give me their names and I'll get rid of them. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 19:03, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Anyway; thanks for helping; I meant any that arent groups or teams; but a single person isnt an organization.That Dawg 15:33, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Heroes Wiki Hi Buddyrichiedonmoochie, I'm joined to the Heroes Wiki. Now, could I know the name of this user who breaks the rules and remove the deletion tags? Maybe is Mini-me? Hi for now.Villainslover98 (talk) 13:04, April 14, 2013 (UTC) No it's Maxevil. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 13:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Administration Hey; i am trying to become a second administrator on this website. The reason is so when in case there is an excessive spammer; i can block the user and can systematically have control over what get's deleted; and delete all redundant categories. Okay? Dawg And your telling me this because? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 15:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Because i am supposed to get a few users to agree with me on administration; please give me a chanceThat Dawg 22:36, April 18, 2013 (UTC) My Apology I am sorry if I hadn't remembered the "No Anime" rules on the "Animal Heroes" and "Animal Villains" wikis, but why forbid anime pages? I think it was pretty unreasonable. It wasn't a reason to block me. I think it wasn't fair. Interstate2011 (talk) 23:02, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I don't think there are many animal heroes/ villains in Anime that are heroes and villains and I also don't see how they are heroes/villains Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 14:50, April 19, 2013 (UTC) John Dillinger Can you please put this picture on the Dillinger page? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:John_Dillinger_mug_shot.jpg Hmmm. Okay. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 20:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Red Baron True, he may have done some wrong such as ordering his men to shoot the pliot but he wasn,t all bad. He still respected the enemy and was friendly with their captured pilots:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fP4VZAPDmiM(Go to 3:14) That why I have put him as Anti-Villain and Anti Hero. Fugitives It is basically a redundant category that can be used for just about any villain imaginable. Besides, It is basically the same exact thing as a coward.That Dawg 23:08, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. But you don't get "Italy's most weanted cowards list" do you? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 19:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Answer no they shouldn't, sadly - neither should "unevil" but it seems admins think this is somehow acceptable - if we include controversial (rather than criminal) figures we are NOT a valid wiki and liable to be shutdown as we become, in essence, hatemongers ourselves (something I fear admins are ignoring) Schadel (talk) 00:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I actually don't care about leagues. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 09:49, June 2, 2013 (UTC)\ Deletion of Categories We should delete the following - Angry white guys (9 pages) Ax Crazy - same as psychopath (12 pages) Racism (redundant/ have xenophobes) - (3 pages) Rewrite (same as under construction) - 1 page iconic villains - 11 pages main antagonists (have big bads) - 14 pages secondary antagonists - 6 pages Unevil - Humans - redundant Life Drainers - 37 pages (also redundant) mature - redundant 4 pages freaks trolls Dont erase white supremacy or black supremacy18:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC)That Dawg villains of scripture yes, we do in fact allow all villains of religion since so many people are religious; they go on both sites (villains and real life villains wiki); so neither atheists or theists are offendedThat Dawg 16:02, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Right thought so. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 16:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Leaving Real Life Villains Wiki Please add list to any page you can find that does not already have that category; I will not even be on this website for the next TWO weeks. However; I will be back and be an administrator as usual. In case somebody needs to be blocked, please contact AmethystKnight or Inferno Pendragon to block them.That Dawg 01:43, June 3, 2013 (UTC) And how many pages don't have that category? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 16:09, June 3, 2013 (UTC)